Blue White Gray Chronicles
by lori777
Summary: Una serie de historias sobre la vida de Sherly Watson y su inusual familia, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes. Muchos personajes, e historias interesantes. OC, multipairing, crossover Skyfall/Merlín/House MD, soft slash.
1. Brothers

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**007: Skyfall©Ian Fleming, Sam Mendes, Michael G. Wilson, Barbara Broccoli, & others**

**Merlin©BBC, Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, Julian Murphy & others**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Multipairing: Sherlock x John/ Johnlock. ****Mystrade. 00Q. Merthur.**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Brothers**

Los hijos de Diane Holmes eran únicos, cada uno de ellos era especial a su manera, inteligentes, astutos, ágiles, gentiles, educados, todas esas cualidades las heredaron de su madre. Mycroft era el hermano mayor, hecho para ser hijo único. Sherlock era el segundo hermano, desde pequeño fue único. Quinn era el tercero, era un verdadero genio, hay quienes dicen que "las computadoras lo aman", y finalmente el hermano menor, el cuarto, Merlín, único en su clase.

**Mycroft. **

Blue. El hijo mayor de Diane Holmes nació para ser "hijo único", era un joven prodigio e influyente, sin embargo, años después su madre quedó embarazada, él sabía que ese niño que esperaba no era de su padre, era el bebé de otro hombre. Mycroft no odiaba a Sherlock, pero tampoco lo aceptaba completamente, no entendía porque debía compartir con un niño ajeno a su padre, a pesar de compartir la misma madre. Sherlock siempre fue Sherlock desde que era niño, el amor de sus padres o hermano no era algo que le interesará, era inquieto y audaz, Mycroft se comportaba cortes con él, a veces le hacía compañía, pero un día Sherlock se atrevió a hablar de un tema delicado frente a su hermano mayor.

Sherlock estaba jugando a Peter Pan, él era el capitán Garfio, el pequeño tenía una extraña obsesión por los piratas, en mitad de su juego, de pronto de su boca salió el siguiente estamento: —Hermano, quiero saber el nombre de mi padre—. Mycroft frunció el ceño aquella ocasión.

—Sherlock, conoces perfectamente el nombre de nuestro padre— indicó el mayor para distraerlo, pero Sherlock no era un niño cualquiera.

—Mentira _Mycroft_, conozco el nombre de tu padre, pero no el nombre de mi padre... ¿por qué mientes?— reprochó el menor saliendo de la habitación molesto.

Esa pequeña discusión fue la primera grieta en su relación, a partir de ese día, las cosas entre los dos hermanos mayores ha sido tensa. Han sido años en los cuáles Mycroft ha intentado proteger a sus hermanos menores, en especial a Sherlock, pero nada funcionó. Después de los hechos ocurridos con James Moriarty, Mycroft ha tratado de ser indulgente con su hermano menor, pero en algunas ocasiones él se aprovecha de la situación, justo como el día de hoy.

White. Un hermoso vestido gris era el traje para hoy, John no tenía gran estilo por la ropa pero adoraba vestir a su hija con vestidos hermosos que lucieran su belleza natural, como una dulce princesa. La honorable ocasión para vestir elegante era una visita a la casa de Mycroft Holmes, según Sherlock, su hermano mayor aceptó cuidar de Sherly mientras ellos salían por la tarde, lo más cercano a una cita entre los dos era visitar una escena del crimen o perseguir a un sospechoso, aunque ahora el azabache era más hogareño, de vez en cuando seguía resolviendo casos misteriosos alrededor de Londres. John no estaba feliz con la idea, pero su espíritu salvaje necesitaba salir de su interior para saborear la aventura, así que a pesar de seguir enfadado con Mycroft, pensó que el cuidar de su hija le daría algún punto bueno, y harían las paces finalmente.

Gray. Las personas en Londres están acostumbrados a tardes grises que son acompañadas con una lluvia ligera, es común que las gente siempre se acompañé con un paraguas, pero había uno en especial en toda la ciudad que atraía la atención de la pequeña Watson, ese era el paraguas de su _tío Mycroft_. El auto dónde viajaron juntos tenía vidrios polarizados, uno no podía ver nada a través de ellos, la dirección del hogar de Mycroft era privada, sólo personas de confianza tienen acceso a ella.

Sherly era una niña obediente, antes de partir su padre le pidió estrictamente portarse bien en casa de Mycroft, y obedecerlo en cualquier cosa. La niña sólo tenía permiso para visitar el comedor, el estudio y la cocina. El estudio era un hermoso sitio, lleno de libros y muebles elegantes, jarrones brillantes y pinturas de artistas famosos, como Vang Gogh.

Mycroft trabajó toda la tarde en su computadora personal, parecían asuntos importantes, entre tanto Sherly se entretuvo con un libro de ilustraciones de leyendas artúricas. Después de un rato, a la pequeña le dio hambre pero su _tío_ Mycroft seguía ocupado con sus asuntos, Sherly se acercó un poco para observarlo mejor, lo único que vio en la pantalla fueron tres números: 0 (cero) 0 (cero) 7 (siete); Sherly no entendió mucho sobre lo que hablaban, así que decidió ir a buscar un bocadillo por su cuenta.

La niña desapareció del estudio, se dirigió directo a la cocina. La cocina era igual de espectacular que el resto de la casa, elegante y moderna pero con un toque conservador, Sherly escaneó con la mirada la habitación en esperanza de encontrar algo delicioso, entonces su nariz le ayudó… _Postre de limón_, su favorito. Los deliciosos trozos de postre estaban en un frasco grande escondido en la alacena pero desde cierto ángulo eran visibles y su aroma era único. En apariencia, Sherly era idéntica a su fallecida (y desconocida) madre, que a su vez tiene una remembranza a Sherlock, pero en su corazón era igual a su padre, intrépida y valiente, buscando la aventura.

Sherly comenzó a abrir cajones para usarlo cómo escalones, cuando se encontraba en lo más alto, estiro su brazo para alcanzar el frasco con su tesoro más preciado, pero entonces sitió cómo su cuerpo se desequilibró, la pequeña resbaló cayendo al suelo con mucho estruendo, la pequeña no pudo evitar con fuerza, además que quebró varios frascos. El ruido proveniente de la cocina finalmente distrajo a Mycroft de su trabajo, en realidad fueron segundos cuando se percató que la niña Watson no estaba en el estudio y que ella estaba gritando asustada, el mayor de los Holmes salió corriendo del estudio dejando abierta la comunicación con su último _asunto_.

Cuando Mycroft entró a la cocina encontró la escena del crimen, frascos rotos con el contenido derramándose por todas partes, los cajones caídos, huellas de zapatos por encima de los muebles, y la pequeña niña llorando, cubierta de suciedad y sangre por alguna herida. Sherly sentía mucho dolor, no dejaba de llorar, y Mycroft comenzó a asustarse, no tenía idea de cómo consolar a un menor o qué hacer para no hacerle más daño.

Lestrade estaba disfrutando de enorme taco mexicano, por alguna razón tuvo ganas de comer algo fuerte y delicioso, fue su mejor opción, apenas lo estaba saboreando cuando un mensaje llegó directo a su celular, en la pantalla del teléfono apareció la leyenda "desconocido", pero Lestrade sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía, el mensaje de texto era una orden. _Emergencia –MH_.

Sherly dejó de llorar cuando se sintió cansada, el dolor y el hambre no era una gran combinación, Mycroft se arrodilló junto a ella después de enviar un mensaje de texto, no quería admitirlo pero estaba perdido en el asunto del cuidado de los niños. Unos minutos más tarde, una persona apareció en la cocina, estaba cubierto de sudor.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?—preguntó Lestrade recuperando el aliento, entonces se percató de la situación. —¿Sherly Watson?—exclamó sorprendido cuando miró a la niña en el suelo.

—Creo que resbaló al intentar alcanzar algo en la alacena—dijo Mycroft con voz neutral, pero sus manos estaban temblando.

—Correcto—respondió Lestrade posando una mano sobre el hombro de Mycroft. —Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —exclamó observando a Sherly, a decir verdad no estaba herida de gravedad, unos cuantos arañazos y algunos moretones por la caída, la sangre provenía de una cortada, tal vez se raspó con fuerza al caer. —Sherly, eres una niña grande… —exclamó Lestrade tomando a la niña en brazos, — asustaste mucho a tu _tío _Mycroft—agregó dirigiéndose al baño, la niña sonrió ante los halagos del Inspector.

Mycroft se dedicó a limpiar el desastre de la hija de John Watson, precisamente escogió ese día para darle el día libre al personal de limpieza, aunque ordenar era uno de sus hobbies. Lestrade salió del baño con una pequeña llena de banditas decoradas, su hermoso vestido gris se fue directo a la lavandería y fue reemplazado por una playera azul con la leyenda _"Mad man with a blue box"_.

—Sherly, no tienes que decirle algo a Mycroft—señalo Lestrade cuando la pequeña se quedó rezagada.

—Lo siento, _tío _Mycroft—exclamo avergonzada, Mycroft sólo dejo ir un suspiro de alivio, estaba más calmado.

—Disculpa aceptada, pequeña dama—respondió Mycroft con una de sus típicas sonrisas. La niña sonrió.

—_Inspector_ Lestrade, ¿puedo tener un poco de postre de limón?—preguntó Sherly mirando primero al detective, luego al hombre de la sombrilla.

—Todos los que quiera—respondió Mycroft resolviendo la causa del desastre ocurrido en su cocina. Sherly se emocionó, su felicidad estaba completa.

Los dos adultos y la pequeña fueron al estudio nuevamente, ahí Sherly se sentó a comer unos cuantos postres de limón, realmente eran sus favoritos. Mycroft estaba más tranquilo observando a la niña Watson, Greg se sonrió.

—Increíble, hiciste que viniera hasta aquí porque estabas asustado—señaló el detective.

—No estaba asustado, … sólo algo nervioso, era demasiada sangre—aclaró Mycroft sin mirar a Lestrade a la cara, pero él pudo notar las orejas rojas de Mycroft.

—Mycroft, era mermelada… la herida que sangró no era tan grave—señaló Lestrade con una sonrisa, al ver que no obtuvo respuesta decidió hacer el primer movimiento, rodeó al hombre por detrás con sus enormes brazos.

El tierno momento del hermano mayor no duró lo suficiente, un ruido sordo volvió a interrumpir su tranquilidad esta vez fue el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, un hombre de traje negro la abrió de una sola patada, detrás de él estaba un joven. Lestrade dejó libre a Mycroft en el momento que se percató de los extraños, Sherly dejó caer un poco de postre de limón por la impresión.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—reclamó Mycroft molesto, él se sentía tranquilo en brazos de Greg Lestrade y su estúpido subordinado vino a joder el asunto.

—La llamada… la dejaste abierta, escuché gritos y… —la explicación era simple pero el ambiente era tenso, al final el caballero se percató de la pequeña. —Lamento la molestia, dulce dama—dijo limpiando un poco de postre de limón del rostro de Sherly, ella sonrió.

—Lo siento, entre en pánico y…—declaró el joven hablando por primera vez, era un chico apuesto, cabello negro y suave, ojos hermosos ocultos bajo unas gafas.

—pftt hahaha Realmente son hermanos ustedes dos—se burló Lestrade más tranquilo, el hombre de traje mostró sus credenciales, y desde hace años conocía _todos_ los hermanos Holmes, aunque sea una vez. Mycroft no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuestionó porque su subordinado estaba en casa de su hermano menor.

—Mira, _Doctor Who_—señaló Sherly al joven extraño con una sonrisa, él se tranquilizó, en realidad esas banditas y la playera eran suyas pero se veían bien en alguien tan adorable.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña _whovian_?—preguntó el chico con gafas.

—Sherly Watson—respondió la dulce niña, el joven alzó una ceja…_ Watson_, conocía ese apellido a la perfección.

—Señorita Watson, quisiera ver _Doctor Who_ conmigo—declaró el muchacho azabache alzando la mano, ella aceptó la invitación.

El joven se acomodó en el estudio, con su propia computadora móvil comenzó a ver _Doctor Who_ en línea, Sherly se acomodó en su regazo, en sus brazos aún tenía montones de postres de limón. Mycroft se encargó de regañar a su subordinado por su actitud altanera, y osada. Lestrade se unió a la fiesta _whovian_.

Horas más tarde después de una gran aventura, Sherlock dirigió a John hasta el hogar de Mycroft para recoger a la niña, ese no era el plan pero el detective consultor estaba tan emocionado de compartir la aventura con la pequeña Watson que decidió ir directamente por ella, John no creía que contarle a una niña de su edad ese tipo de cosas era saludable pero, detener a Sherlock cuando está _emocionado_, es casi imposible, incluso para él. La sonrisa enérgica desapareció en cuanto entró al estudio de Mycroft, John lo siguió de cerca y se encontró con una curiosa escena. Después de unos minutos, John estaba sentado junto a Lestrade tomando té servido por Mycroft, todo era tan pacifico, hasta que una vena se resaltó en la frente de John H. Watson.

—Mycroft, espero que exista una buena explicación de porque mi pequeña está cubierta de banditas de _Doctor Who_, vestida con una playera que dice: _"Mad man with a blue box"_ y esté sentada en el regazo de un hombre desconocido y atascándose de postres de limón—declaró John después de dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Oh, John… la repuesta es tan clara—, Mycroft dio un enorme suspiró. —La computadora con el logo _007_, uno de los subordinados de Mycroft, la mancha de mermelada en su traje, la mancha de sangre en la manga de Lestrade, y el hecho que mi hermano menor estuviera aquí… Mycroft escondió comida en la alacena, seguramente estaba ocupado en sus asuntos que no notó que Sherly estaba hambrienta, sabes que ella es buena encontrando postres de limón, así que se apañó para conseguirlos pero falló, seguramente cayó y se hirió, eso explica las manchas, Mycroft llamó a Lestrade por ayuda y mi hermano menor junto a _ese_ hombre llegaron aquí después… seguro Mycroft dejó abierta la comunicación, y mi hermanito es algo nervioso—declaró Sherlock si ni siquiera tomar un respiro, John trató de seguir su historia, pero lo que era esclarecedor y claro para Sherlock Holmes para los demás no eran tan sencillo.

—¿Caída? ¿Lestrade? ¿Hermanito?—repitió John algo confundido.

—Ok _Johny boy_… mejor te explicó yo, —interrumpió Lestrade antes de que Sherlock hiciera algo estúpido, —es cierto, Sherly se cayó de la alacena, al parecer quería alcanzar los postres de limón, que efectivamente, estaban escondidos—dijo Lestrade recordando la primera explicación de Mycroft. —El caballero es un subordinado de Mycroft, alguien de alto rango y el muchacho con tu niña es el hermano menor de Sherlock—.

—Un placer, señor Watson—interrumpió el joven azabache de gafas. —Mi nombre es _Quinn Holmes_, soy el hermano menor de Sherlock y Mycroft—se presentó finalmente el muchacho.

—_Otro_ Holmes—dijo John con voz pesada, —¿cómo es que nunca escuché de ti?—exclamo el ex militar algo cansado.

—No había motivo —respondió Sherlock sin reparo. Quinn sonrió con tristeza.

—En realidad somos otros dos, nuestra madre se casó con nuestro padre—señaló Quinn haciendo resaltar la presencia de un cuarto hermano. John reflexionó sobre la nueva información, la relación familiar de los Holmes era extraña, en realidad no quería saber cómo eran las _cenas navideñas_. —Su hija es encantadora, creo que le agrade—dijo Quinn atrayendo la atención del padre. En ese momento apareció la pequeña, siguió los pasos de Quinn.

—Papá, no te enojes con _tío _Mycroft… él me cuido bien, fue mi culpa, no debí haberme salido sin decir nada o tratar de tomar algo que no era mío—admitió la pequeña con ojos tristes, John se calmó un poco.

—Ya no estoy enojado con Mycroft…—señalo John con una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón Mycroft sintió los hombros más ligeros.

Sherly se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, hizo que padre le prometiera que los volvería a ver de nuevo. Sherlock no se quejó, en su lugar, concentró sus energías para relatarle a Sherly sobre su aventura, de una forma peculiar… _Las aventuras de Basil de la calle Baker_*. La pequeña familia volvió con una sonrisa a su apartamento en _Baker Street 221B_.

Su respiración era entrecortada, sus orejas estaban coloradas, su frente sudorosa, su cabello siempre perfecto estaba desordenado, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, sus largas piernas eran sujetas por unos fuertes brazos, generalmente Mycroft era mucho más orgulloso en la cama, pero hoy era adorable a los ojos de su _novio_.

—_Mycroft... ¿te duele mucho?_—preguntó su amado tratando de no moverse, aunque era imposible. El mayor de los Holmes desvió la mirada, odiaba esa parte de él, siempre tan amable cuando en realidad es un bruto en la cama. —_Oh, lo tengo…_ _No tengo que ser tu hermano para deducir que estás feliz porque Johny boy te perdonó_—dijo con una sonrisa. Mycroft enrojeció más… dio en el clavo.

—_Cállate Greg_—lo regañó Mycroft.

Era verdad, el hermano mayor estaba más tranquilo porque si John lo perdonaba era un paso más para ser cercano a Sherlock, después de tantos años.

**Sherlock.**

Blue. La relación de Sherlock con sus hermanos era… difícil, sentía gran aversión a Mycroft desde su infancia, antes lo admiraba pero jamás le perdonó la mentira sobre su verdadero padre. La relación con sus otros dos hermanos era más complicada, no los odiaba, al contrario los quería mucho a su manera, pero no podía manejarlos, el tercer hermano _Quinn_ era un espejo de Mycroft, algo que Sherlock no toleraba. El cuarto hermano era el más normal, era más parecido a John Watson, un hombre común.

Sherlock se acostumbró rápidamente a la presencia de John Watson, desde el primer día supo que se convertiría en algo importante en su cabeza, haber cuidado a Sherly desde que nació sólo afianzó sus lazos con el rubio, él estuvo sólo hasta que conoció a _John_.

White. John estaba tranquilo, a pesar de haber sido una alocado día, ahora estaba en su sofá favorito con sus personas favoritas viendo la televisión a petición de su hija, desde que salió la película de _The Hobbit: Unexpected Journey_ quería verla todos los días. Sherly todavía estaba ataviada con esa playera de _Doctor Who_, Sherlock estaba en pijama, ambos acorrucados sobre John, él sonreía. Los hermanos Holmes era interesante.

Gray. Sherly estaba muy feliz, su estomago estaba repleto de postre de limón, hizo nuevos amigos, y su padre le permitió ver una vez más su película favorita basada en uno de sus libros favoritos pero lo mejor era que _Basil_ le dedicó una nueva historia de aventuras, adoraba las historias de _Basil_, y adoraba a todos los hermanos Holmes que iba conociendo, todos eran divertidos a su modo, pero su favorito por mucho era _Basil_, el _Sherlock _ de su papá y su _Basil_.

**Quinn.**

Blue. El tercer hermano Holmes sabía que había una gran diferencia entre él y sus hermanos mayores, desde pequeño entiendo que no sería fácil pero para su sorpresa, Mycroft se encariño de él de inmediato, quizá era la forma de corregir su error al tratar con Sherlock, por otro lado, la relación con Sherlock era algo complicada, desde que Quinn sólo tenía 7 años y el hermano de en medio intentó hacerle una lobotomía.

La relación con Sherlock se estrechó durante su fachada, la supuesta muerte del falso detective, gracias a las investigaciones interinas de Quinn lograron avanzar con la captura de Moran. Quinn era un chico inteligente, desde que era niño denotó una gran aprecio por la tecnología, era capaz de _hackear_ cualquier máquina; a pesar de su joven edad era parte del proyecto de MI6.

Conocer a Sherly Watson acercó más a los dos hermanos, en especial porque la niña se encariño de él rápidamente desde el día del incidente en casa de Mycroft así que prometieron volver a encontrarse en el futuro. Quinn sabía todo sobre los Watson gracias a una minuciosa investigación, estaba agradecido con él joven doctor porque cuidaba de su hermano mayor.

White. John estaba sorprendido cuando Quinn se ofreció a cuidar de Sherly un fin de semana, la pequeña estaba realmente emocionada y Sherlock no se negó a dar el permiso. El día de la salida, Sherlock prometió hacer algo "normal" con John, salir a cenar como dos personas civilizadas, mientras el menor Holmes iría por su hija para una maratón de Doctor Who _clásico_.

Después de conocer a Mycroft, haber conocido a Quinn no era tan desastroso cómo John creyó, en realidad era un muchacho interesante aunque algo distante, no distraído o extraño cómo Sherlock, o aristocrático cómo su el mayor de los Holmes, era diferente, un distanciamiento natural, sin embargo con Sherly era un chico dulce y sonriente, ella lucía feliz ataviada en su hermoso vestido verde jade.

Blue. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y sentía mucho sueño pero no dijo nada porque su padre estaba emocionada con la salida hoy, así como Basil, además sentía entusiasmo por ir a casa de su nuevo amigo, Quinn. El menor de los Holmes vino a recogerla personalmente, ella estaba ataviada con uno de sus más bellos vestidos, uno color verde jade. Quinn saludó a la joven Watson con una sonrisa, ella respondió el gesto, con unas advertencias finales por parte de su padre, los dos partieron a la aventura.

Quinn tomo de la mano a Sherly, ella pudo sentir la temperatura del menor de los Holmes, su toque era frío, incluso más helado que la brisa que soplaba sobre su cara. Después de caminar un rato, tomaron un taxi para llegar al apartamento dónde vive el joven Holmes. La casa de Quinn era graciosa, estaba llena de cables, computadoras y cosas de Doctor Who, Sherly casi se desmaya cuando vio la réplica a tamaño natural de un Dalek, su enemigo favorito. La habitación era confortable, de cierto modo le recordaba el espacio personal de Basil en la calle Baker. El joven conocido cómo Q prometió para la pequeña una tarde de _Doctor Who clásico_. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, detrás de todas esos cables había una persona que Sherly reconoció.

—¡Ah, _Old Bad Wolf_!—señaló la niña a un hombre de traje sentado en un sofá, él sonrió.

—_Oi_, te he pedido que no entres aquí cuando no estoy… además, te dije específicamente que no te quería hoy aquí—dijo Q a modo de regaño, se acercó a él esquivando algunos discos duros del suelo, Sherly lo siguió de cerca.

—Hey, princesa… tus mejillas están coloradas, me siento halagado si es por mí —coqueteó el hombre con la pequeña, quién se quedó sorprendida, él coloco su mano sobre su rostro. —Ella tiene un poco de fiebre, _Q_—agregó con tono preocupado, Quinn miró de reojo a la pequeña, se avergonzó por no haberlo notado antes.

—Sherly, ¿te sientes enferma?—preguntó directamente _Q_ estando a la altura de la niña, ella se sintió acorralada, tenía el mismo tono que _Basil_.

—Si… pero sólo poquito—contestó la niña, entonces el caballero del traje la levantó del suelo con un solo brazo y la llevó a la cama.

La cama de _Q_ era grande, más ordenada que el resto del apartamento aunque no estaba tendida, cómo pudo _James Bond_, la visita inesperada del joven Holmes, colocó a la niña sobre el mueble y la cubrió con las cobijas.

—Quédate en cama hasta que tu padre vuelva por ti—ordenó Bond, no estaba enojado pero tenía el ceño fruncido y su frente tenía sudor. Sherly se acomodó en cama, e inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

Q comenzó a recoger la sala, hacía limpieza cuando se sentía ansioso, entonces notó una mancha oscura que no estaba ahí anteriormente, a pesar de ser desordenado él conocía perfectamente el caos a su alrededor, un _don_ de familia. Quinn reconoció la misteriosa mancha cómo sangre, no era un experto pero conocía la textura, aquella sangre provenía del cuerpo de _James Bond_, el agente de MI6… _007_. Quinn se acercó a _007_, con cuidado de no herirlo levantó el saco oscuro para descubrir la sangre que cubría el costado de su camisa blanca, James sonrió al verse descubierto por el delgado muchacho.

—No es gracioso—reclamó Quinn cuando se percató que la herida no era grave pero si no era atendida perdería mucha sangre.

—Está bien, es un rasguño además la princesa necesita más tus cuidados que mi persona— exclamo James posando la vista hacia la habitación donde dormía la pequeña, entonces Quinn recordó el modo que el hombre cargó a la niña hasta la habitación.

—Llamaré a su padre—indicó Quinn algo molesto.

—No es necesario, esos dos se están divirtiendo… —dijo James con una sonrisa picara, —… una buena siesta y una excelente taza de té harán lo necesario para que se recuperé—añadió con un gesto más sereno.

Q estuvo de acuerdo con ese argumento, tan pronto atendió la herida de Bond se apresuró a prepara un poco de té de limón con miel. Bond, a los ojos de Quinn, era un lobo solitario, seductor, rudo y terco. Desde _Skyfall_, James Bond se encariñó con el joven _Quartermaster_, mucho le costó entrometerse en su vida hasta conocer su verdadero nombre, _Quinn Holmes_, su apellido lo hizo temblar un momento, si había un significado en _M_ era Mycroft Holmes, el gobierno británico en persona. En perspectiva, el hermano mayor no era gran problema, en realidad el segundo hermano era quién representaba un verdadero obstáculo… _Un sociópata de altamente funcional_.

Distraído en sus pensamientos sobre el muchacho, se acercó con cuidado a él mientras servía el té en una taza azul, la tetera era alusiva a la _T.A.R.D.I.S._ , James rodeó la cintura de Quinn, hundió su rostro en el suave cabello, y acarició las manos frías del joven. Las manos de Quinn eran frías. El tacto de sus hermanos era diferente, Mycroft era frío pero con el tiempo se volvía cálido; Sherlock era tibio, pero era una sensación fugaz, un suave cosquilleo; su hermano menor, _Merlín_, era totalmente cálido, acogedor. Cuando eran pequeños, Quinn siempre se tomaba de las manos con su hermanito sólo para sentir un poco de calidez. El tercer Holmes perdió esa manía cuando creció aunque seguía amando a su hermano le costaba demostrarlo, ellos son totalmente distintos. Las manos de Quinn estaban frías, vacías, entonces conoció a ese hombre... El muchacho se dejó consentir, a pesar de todos los defectos de Bond, adoraba la calidez de ese hombre, empezaba por el tacto de sus dedos para después recorrer toda su piel.

El dulce momento entre ellos fue interrumpido por un golpe seco que provenía de la sala, fue acompañado de un grito ahogado, alguien había entrado al apartamento y tropezó con alguna de la chatarra de _Q_ regada por el suelo. Los dos caballeros se apresuraron a recibir al invitado sorpresa.

—¿_Merlín_?— exclamó Quinn al ver a un apuesto muchacho en el suelo.

—Hola, _Q_ —saludó el joven con una sonrisa despreocupada. —James—dijo a modo de saludó cuando finalmente se puso de pie, el hombre sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto _Q_ secamente, aunque estaba feliz de ver a su hermano menor.

—Problemas técnicos y mucha tarea por parte de la Universidad—indico Merlín sacando su laptop, pero al abrirla la pantalla estaba estrellada debido a la caída.

—Tranquilo… Te prestaré a _mi bebé_—dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, esa máquina era su favorita, además reparar la computadora de su hermano era tarea fácil.

—¡Mi héroe! —gritó Merlín emocionado, besó la mejilla de su hermano y se dirigió al cuarto de Quinn.

—No seas escandaloso… — regañó Quinn al recordar que la pequeña Watson dormía en su cama.

—Oh…—escuchó suspirar a Merlín cuando entendió la razón del regaño. —¿Quién es ella? —preguntó a James que entró después de él, se acomodo sobre la desordenada cama.

—Sherly Watson_-Holmes_ —señaló James con una sonrisa, —es hija del "genio"—agregó recordando el rostro de Sherlock aquella noche en casa de Mycroft.

—_No_ es su hija… —corrigió Quinn, —ella es hija de su… _compañero_—indicó Sherlock algo incómodo, no sabía etiquetar las relaciones, ni siquiera podía ponerle nombre a la supuesta relación entre Bond y él.

—Es tan linda… me recuerda a alguien—señaló Merlín cuando la miró más cerca, el rostro de un compañero de la escuela vino a su mente pero desechó la idea de inmediato.

Merlín también se acomodó sobre la enorme cama desordenada, después de un rato, Quinn despertó a Sherly, le dio a beber el té de limón con miel, la niña acepto la bebida pero suplico por ver a su Doctor favorito, Merlín se unió a las suplicas, el amor fue inmediato, el joven era de sangre ligera, era fácil encariñarse con él. Quinn aceptó hacer una mini maratón de _Doctor Who moderno_ mientras Bond dormía tranquilamente para recuperar energía. Después de un par de episodios, Sherly se quedó nuevamente dormida, los hermanos Holmes se quedaron viendo la serie hasta que su hermano mayor interrumpió en el apartamento.

—Fiebre— fue la primera palabra que dijo Sherlock cuando vio a Quinn salir de la habitación, detrás de su hermano estaba John jadeando, al parecer vinieron corriendo. —Ella… tiene fiebre… sus mejillas, sus ojos, la respiración…—comenzó Sherlock a enumerar su descubrimiento, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Merlín. — ¿Merlín?—exclamo Sherlock sorprendido. Merlín siempre fue su catalizador.

—Es cierto, tenía un poco de fiebre pero está mejor… sólo necesita descanso y lo que el doctor le pueda recetar—señaló Quinn mirando directamente a John Watson.

—Gracias por cuidarla, fue un enorme descuido de mi… —miró a Sherlock por un segundo, —nuestra parte—terminó su frase. Quinn lo dejo entrar a la habitación, ahí recogió a su pequeña, no la despertó, suavemente la levantó en brazos, ni siquiera se molestó por ver la figura durmiente de Bond en la misma cama.

—Creo que no nos conocemos… _John Watson_, tú debes ser el cuarto hermano—dijo John alzando su brazo libre, Merlín sonrió.

—_Merlín Holmes_… a tu servicio—dijo Merlín respondiendo el saludo de John, —sí no es mucha molestia, cuando necesite quién cuidarla, me gustaría ofrecer mi ayuda… —agregó acariciando la cabeza de Sherly con cuidado de no despertarla. John sonrió ante la aceptación de los hermanos Holmes para su pequeña, estaba rodeada de gente extraordinaria.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta—señalo John dirigiéndose a la salida, agradeció a Quinn sus cuidados. Sherlock salió de su trance, y su respuesta hacia sus hermanos fue el mismo gesto que realizó Merlín para la niña Watson, es decir, acariciar sus cabezas, era un gesto que su madre, _Mrs Holmes_, hacía cuando todos eran pequeños.

Esa noche Sherly durmió junto a sus padres, porque era justo añadir que Sherlock Holmes era su padre y parte de su familia desde el día que nació aunque no exista un papel que lo pruebe. Merlín se quedó a trabajar en el departamento de Quinn, y el joven se quedó dormido junto a Bond mientras seguía los pasos del _Séptimo Doctor_.

**Merlín.**

Blue. Merlín era magia. Todo a su alrededor brillaba en color dorado, y cualquiera de sus hermanos se sentía encantado a su lado, para Mycroft era fácil cuidarlo cuando tan sólo era un bebé, Quinn y él iban a todas partes juntos, su padre _Mr. Holmes_ lo adoraba demasiado, tan consentido, y Sherlock no intentó experimentar con él, una buena señal. En lo personal, Sherlock adoraba a su hermano más pequeño, era su tesoro preciado, el reflejo de todo lo que él no podía ser… bondadoso, cariñoso, sentimental, simple. Merlín no era idiota, al contrario, también tenía una inteligencia que competía con la de sus hermanos mayores, sin embargo disfrutaba de ser alguien sencillo. El segundo nombre de Merlín podría ser ilusión, era un excelente mago, para lo que Sherlock era ciencia, en Merlín era magia… _trucos de magia_.

Merlín se ganó fácilmente el cariño de Sherly, desde aquella tarde de fiebre, cuando miraron juntos _Doctor Who_. El joven comenzó a hacer visitas fugaces a casa de Sherlock cuando ellos no se encontraban, la ventaja con su hermano mayor es que era alguien que se concentraba demasiado perdiendo la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Merlín tenía un pequeño secreto que no deseaba compartir con ninguno de sus hermanos a pesar de las advertencias de James, esa tarde fue el único en notar su secreto.

White. John Watson nunca podría adivinar que aquel joven de orejas graciosas, sonrisa agradable y mejillas pronunciadas estaba envuelto con la _muerte del falso detective Sherlock Holmes_, John no podría entender el papel del joven mago en medio de aquel _truco de magia_. Su hija adorada se apegó al joven Merlín, se convirtió en el reemplazo de _Mrs Hudson_ para cuidarla en algunas ocasiones por la tarde, algunas veces iba acompañado de _James Bond_, según palabras del mismo agente, eran ordenes directas de sus hermanos mayores excepto por Sherlock, John sabía que el detective consultor no disfrutaba de la compañía de Bond. Una tarde de viernes, mientras John trabajaba y Sherlock no estaba en casa, durante una cita de juegos con Sherly, se levantó del suelo violentamente que la pequeña se asustó.

—¡Arthur!—gritó Merlín dejando caer el pequeño juguete de Adipose (un regalo de Quinn) y el peluche de puercoespín favorito de Sherly.

Desde hace dos meses, Merlín se convirtió en el tutor de unos de sus compañeros en la Universidad Camelot, uno de los colegios más exclusivos del Reino Unido, aunque no todos eran genios dentro de la institución, el profesor Kilgharrah le ordenó ayudar a uno de los estudiantes más problemáticos pero con un padre influyente, _Arthur Pendragon_. Arthur era el rey de Camelot, todos en la escuela lo admiraban, respetaban o temían pero Merlín era del pequeño grupo que simplemente lo ignoraba debido que nadie prestaba atención a su persona, él iba a Camelot a estudiar y prepararse para el futuro, no para jugar como si fuera la preparatoria. Draco Kilgharrah era uno de sus profesores favoritos, él único que respetaba su personalidad única e inteligencia, por eso acepto ayudar al joven Pendragon. El padre de Arthur era dueño del hospital dónde el padre de Sherly, John Watson trabajaba.

—Pequeña brujita, olvidé que tengo un asunto pendiente… debo irme temprano hoy–explicó Merlín recogiendo sus cosas, juguetes en un brazos, su bolso escolar en el otro, tratando de llamar a John para dar aviso de su salida. —Te dejaré con _Mrs Hudson_, ella no le molestara…—pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte agarre de Sherly a su larga bufanda roja que hacía juego con el precioso vestido que estaba usando la niña.

—Quiero ir contigo—señaló la niña. Ella hizo una promesa con _Old Bad Wolf_. Merlín la miró por un momento, dudó bastante pero al final no pudo resistirse a esos enormes ojos azules.

—De acuerdo, pero debes portarte bien, iremos rápido y volvemos…—dijo Merlín terminando de recoger.

Merlín arregló a Sherly para salir, le colocó una bufanda de tonos rojos y dorados, ella dijo que era su bufanda de _Gryffindor_, y su pequeño saco favorito. Merlín estaba nervioso, sólo James lo acompañaba algunas veces a la escuela, su excusa era porque Quinn se lo ordenó, aunque no era verdad porque sus hermanos no sabían su _secreto_. Su situación cotidiana en la universidad no era algo novedoso, aunque si inmaduro, desde la "muerte" de Sherlock, cuando el apellido _Holmes_ se hizo famoso empezó su pesadilla personal, un joven llamado _Valiant Euan_ _(Ewan)_, también conocido como _Serpiente_, la fuente de sus problemas. Valiant era parte de los rezagados del grupo de Arthur, así que el joven rubio nunca decía nada cuando ese chico _bestia_ lo golpeaba frente a los demás para demostrar poderío. Bond fue el único en afrontar a Merlín sobre su _secreto_, Merlín ni siquiera lo negó pero tampoco se esforzó por encontrar una solución.

"_«__Eres un gran actor… serías excelente agente 00__»__ señaló James en una visita a casa de los Watson. __«__El moretón en tu cintura, no fue por la caída aquella noche, era una herida más vieja__»__ agregó señalando el lugar que pudo ver el día que Sherly se quedó con Quinn._

_«__Está bien… Puedo manejarlo__»__ dijo Merlín tratando de terminar con la conversación. James no estaba satisfecho."_

Arthur no era un mal chico, era un bruto _imbécil_ pero no era alguien abusivo como _Valiant_ sin embargo le interesaba las apariencias, nunca iba a defender a Merlín en público a pesar que en en la privacidad de la biblioteca ellos parecían cercanos, como dos viejos amigos. Merlín odiaba esa parte del rubio, su carácter tan voluble… un día era tierno, cómo para traer flores y colocarlas en el cabello de Merlín a modo de juego, al siguiente día era rudo y grosero, después de tres días no aparecía en la sesión de tutoría, y luego todo comenzaba de nuevo. Merlín suspiró.

—Yo te protegeré—dijo Sherly sujetando con fuerza su mano, las palabras de las niña interrumpieron los pensamientos de Merlín, el joven sonrió, ella realmente era _valiente_.

En la entrada trasera de Camelot había un hermoso jardín de ensueño, uno podía apreciar la belleza del jardín desde el ventanal de la biblioteca, cualquiera que conociera un poco al joven mago sabía que le encantaba estar en ese lugar, escenario sacado de los mejores sueños de _Alice's adventures in Wonderland _o _T__hrough the Looking-Glass, and What __Alice__ Found There_, pero también era una desventaja porque sus enemigos sabían sobre ese sitio. Sherly estaba agradecida con Merlín por haberla traído a Camelot, era un hermoso lugar, igual a un reino sacado de un cuento de hadas, y el jardín de rosas era bellísimo pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre.

—Oh, miren que trajo el viento… un renacuajo inútil—dijo a modo de saludó _Valiant_, con él iban algunos de sus "subordinados" amigos.

—Valiant, por mucho que adore jugar contigo… hoy no es tu turno—dijo Merlín después de haber tragado saliva, tomar con fuerza la mano de Sherly para continuar con su camino hacia la biblioteca. Pero la vida no era fácil, las palabras de Merlín sólo enfurecieron más rápido a Valiant, quién lo sujeto por la bufanda y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¡Estúpido flaquito! Creo que debo recordarte con quién estás hablando… —exclamo Valiant con una sonrisa horrible a punto de soltar un puñetazo, Merlín cayó de lleno en el suelo, dónde su agresor aprovecho para patearlo con fuerza, después de un par de patadas fue detenido por el pequeño cuerpo de Sherly que se lanzó sobre él para aferrarse a su brazo. —¡Maldita mocosa!—exclamo Valiant sacudiendo su brazo hasta lograr zafarse del agarre de Sherly.

La niña cayó sobre uno de los rosales, lastimando su cara, sangrecomenzó a recorrer su rostro desde una herida en su frente, el dolor que sintió la hizo llorar a todo pulmón, lo más fuerte que pudo, Merlín también gritó asustado pero incapaz de safarse del agarre del musculoso joven. A pesar de las lágrimas, Sherly no se detuvo, intentó morder, arañar, tumbar a Valiant con la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo, en comparación al agresor de Merlín, podía darle, sin embargo, _Serpiente_ la rechazaba cada vez, empujando con sus brazos o piernas, hasta que finalmente se hartó e iba a patear a la pequeña.

—¡VALIANT!—gritó una voz heroíca a oídos de Sherly, era un caballero de brillante armadura plateada, o al menos en su imaginación así lo recuerda. Arthur fue avisado gracias a Leon, uno de los pocos hombres populares de la escuela que tiene mejor control sobre si mismo, él estaba con Valiant, siempre cuidando que no hiciera alguna estupidez, cuando pasó el primer golpe salió corriendo en busca del líder de la pandilla. —Bastardo,… no te atrevas a levantar un solo dedo en contra de esa niña o Merlín—amenazó Arthur, detrás del rubio estaban otros chicos rebeldes de la escuela que igual que Merlín no querían a Arthur, pero de alguna manera, todos estaban interesados en el más pequeño de los Holmes.

—Oh, Arthur… no me digas que _esté_ te pego algo—dijo con burla Valiant, sabiendo que Arhutr retrocedería cuando saliera a relucir algo que dañara su reputación, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue un puñetazo de parte del heredero de los Pendragon.

Merlín aprovecho la confusión para recoger a la pequeña Sherly, así mismo él fue rodeado por unos fuertes brazos, Percival, y guiados por el vago de Gwaine huyeron de la escena, lo último que el joven trigueño pudo observar fue al rubio encararse en contra de Valiant con Lancelot a su lado. Merlín agradeció la ayuda de Gwaine y los demás, ellos no dijeron nada, rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo su télefono e hizo una simple marcación, a pesar de todo, aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para confresar la verdad a su familia.

—Perdonáme Sherly, perdonáme—decía Merlín mientras abrazaba a la niña que seguía llorando.

—_Bond—_dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, Merlín no necesito decir alguna palabra, en la bocina se escuchaba los sollozos de Sherly suplicando ver a su papá y a su _Basil_. —_Enseguida estoy contigo—_señaló James en tono serio.

El momento que James arrivó a Camelot, la pelea entre el grupo de Valiant y la pequeña pandilla de Arthur estaba por concluir, sin embargo, el hombre en traje no pudo evitar soltar un puñetazo al aire al reconocer a Valiant Euan como la amenaza de Merlín. Ninguno de los presentes dijo algo, Merlín, quién regresó a la escena _del crimen_, miró con horror que Bond estaba acompañado de su hermano mayor, Quinn.

—Q…Quinn —lloró la niña cuando lo vio, el joven de cabello rebelde se acercó a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla, Merlín había tratado de limpiar las heridas con un pañuelo. Quinn observó el estado de Sherly, luego el de Merlín, su mirada se esombrecio.

—Hora de irnos—dijo el tercero de los Holmes con voz grave.

—No puedo irme, Arthur, la tutoría, yo… —intentó explicar Merlín pero su voz fue cortada por una severa mirada de su hermano.

El peor día de la vida de Merlín, era el título oficial en su cabeza, después de haber atendido las heridas de ambos, ahora estaba encerrado en la casa (secreta) de su hermano mayor, por suerte fueron compasivos para no decir nada a sus padres, en especial a su madre, pero el escenario era igual de horrible, frente a él en una silla estaba Mycroft, con un rostro totalmente serio, a su derecha estaba sentado Quinn, James se había marchado, y en una silla solitaria cerca de él se encontraba Sherlock, sin expresión alguna. La tensión era horrible, nadie decía nada o hacía algo, sólo en silencio hasta que el hermano mayor se retiró de la habitación. Nada mejoró después de eso, la mirada de decepción en el rostro de John, hacía sentir horrible a Merlín, además el silencio de Sherlock… él nunca se quedaba callado, al final del día, Merlín volvió al campus de Camelot, destrozado. Los días siguientes fueron grises, antes era Arthur quién se saltaba las tutorías cuando quería pero esta vez fue Merlín quién se dio el lujo de abandonar el rubio, estaba harto de la escuela, Arthur, Valiant, de todos.

—_Oie_, ¡Merlín!—gritó Arthur cuando econtró a Merlín en el jardín de Camelot. Merlín intentó huir de él, pero Arthur era más rápido, lo atrapó por el brazo. —¿Por qué huyes de mí?—preguntó el joven algo herido, Merlín se sorprendió ante aquella vulnevarilibidad. —Sabes, no he visto tu sonrisa en tres días… —añadió para romper un poco más el hielo.

—Arthur… —exclamo Merlín conmovido, es extraño cuando el momento adecuado llega y flotan en el aire, quizá era la fragancia de las rosas, sin embargo, un momento tan _mágico_ no podía durar para siempre.

—¡Chicos! ¡Escuchen la policía está en la puerta principal! ¡Se llevan a Valiant! —gritó Elyan desde la puerta, los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, Merlín fue el primero en correr hacia dónde estaba la multitud.

La cabeza del desfile policiaco para llevarse a Valiant era el Inspector Lestrade, entonces Merlín se percató que sus hermanos tenían algo que ver con todo el circo a su alrededor. Los rumores corrieron rápidamente, algunos decían que Valiant Euan, era un asesino, ladrón, prostituto, terrorista, pero la verdad no era tan espectacular, fue encerrado debido a un lío con drogas.

Merlín estaba acurrucado con Sherly en el sillón, estaban leyendo un libro, su padre estaba en casa y su _Basil_ estaba en la cocina experimentando con dedos humanos. Merlín se distrajó un poco cuando Sherlock salió de la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante, enseguida tomo la computadora de John para actualizar su blog, _La ciencia de la dedución_.

—Sé que lo que hicieron…—dijo al aire Merlín, no tenía la itención de ser escuchado.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando—respondió Sherlock sin levantar la mirada, seguía tecleando.

—Lestrade, en persona, estuvo ahí… —señaló Merlín tratando de ver si obtenía una explicación.

—Insisto, no sé de que hablas—contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa, evadiendo el tema.

—¡Serpiente!—señaló Sherly, se escabulló en la cocinna cuando Merlín la soltó.

—Oh, Sherly… eso no es juguete— dijo Sherlock corriendo a la cocina para alejar a la niña de su experimento.

—No sé que es más perturbador, tú y dedos humanos sacados quién sabe de dónde o ella y su falta de sorpresa ante tal escenario—señaló Merlín echando un ojo sobre la mesa, un grupo de dedos cercenados, uno de ellos tenía el tatuaje de una serpiente. —Grotesco—añadió para sí mismo.

—Son de la morgue… jamás tomaría un dedo de una persona viva…—explicó Sherlock, pero había algo en su rostro cuando dijo esas palabras que hicieron temblar a Merlín.

—¡SHERLOCK!—se escuchó un gritó de pronto, era John quién entró justo a tiempo para notar el desastre en la cocina.

Sherlock fue regañado… de nuevo. Sherly se rió de sus padres, ellos eran divertidos. Merlín se tranquilizó un poco, su vida era más ordenada ahora. Los hermanos Holmes no tenían una gran relación familiar, las cenas familiares eran un martirio pero eran leales los unos con los otros a su manera, no era de sorprender que Quinn hackeara la máquina de Valiant, cosa que realmente fue algo sencillo para el muchacho, extraer información que incriminara al muchacho Euan, enviarla a Mycroft, preparar el arresto y el toque final, la visita de Sherlock.

Sherlock podía ser oscuro cuando lo requería, ese día estaba furioso, un idiota se atrevió a dañar a su familia, en todos sentidos, en su palacio mental, a punto de desaparecer, escuchaba el eco de la voz de Sherly llorando… _«__No pude protegerlo. No pude proteger a Merlín. Old bad wolf me hizo prometerlo, no pude… proteger a Merlin__»_, el rostro herido y humillado de su hermano más pequeño, en silencio, en la habitación, ellos crearon su venganza.

—No vuelvas a acercate a mi familia… N.U.N.C.A.—señaló Sherlock con desdén, Valiant estaba aterrorizado. Días después de aquella visita Sherlock recibió un paquete de uno de sus contactos internos en la carcél.

Sherly Watson era realmente afortuada, tenía una familia única, a sus personas favoritas, sus cosas favoritas, todo dispuesto para ella, era realmente una niña feliz que crecía con libros, series británicas de antaño y partes humanas escondidas en la nevera.

**FIN**

**Extra.**

Red & Gold. Arthur estaba cofundido, más confundido que en cualquier momento en su vida, cuando era pequeño podría hablarlo con su amigo, el médico que lo atendía, Gaius, un amable anciano, sin embargo ahora no tenía a nadie, aunque el profesor K (apodo personal para Draco Kilgharrah) era confiable, no se atrevía a hablar con nadie, y la única persona en quién podía confiar, era la causante de sus problemas… _Merlín Holmes_. El chico era un _don nadie_, un ratón de biblioteca que ahora era su tutor, pero con el paso de los días, Arthur se encariñó con el muchacho. La única vez que creyó poder confesar sus sentimientos y aclarar su cabeza sucedió que encontró a Merlín en brazos de otro hombre, alguien mayor vestido de traje, el chico parecía acongojado, y el caballero sostenía su rostro en sus manos, los celos traicionaron a Arthur, el resto del día trato de manera horrible a Merlín.

El día del inccidente de Valiant, Arthur descubrió tres cosas, la primera, no iba a permitir que Valiant continuará maltratando a Merlín, la segunda, la identidad del caballero del traje, parecía más involucrado con otro chico parecido a Merlín, y la tercera, la niña que Valiant estaba lastimándo era el vivo retrato de su hermana mayor Vivienne Morgana. Arthur intentó ganarse la confianza de la niña, cosa que resultó realmente fácil debido a que para ella era un caballero gendarme, pero antes de acercarse a la niña se tuvo que ganar la confianza de su padre, gracias a Merlín y una buena excusa logró acercarse a ella. Sherlock sólo lo miró con sorpresa.

Sherly junto a su padre estaban preparado los bocadillos para el té, al parecer Sherlock era un experto para la cocina, aunque si no era necesario, nunca hacía nada. Arthur estaba de visita, Merlín y él estaban en la sala platicando relajadamente.

—Juró que el otro día ese hombre de traje me estaba siguiendo… —dijo Arthur, recordando que Merlín dijo que su nombre era James, _amigo_ de su hermano mayor. —Tus hermanos son únicos… —añadió fingiendo algo de terror.

—Sólo se preocupan por mí, lo normal… —dijo Merlín riendo tontamente, se pusó algo nervioso ante la observación. —Acaso no tienes un hermano mayor… —inquirió Merlín tratando de deviar la conversación. Arthur era alguien reservado.

—Tuve… una hermana mayor pero ella desapareció hace años… Mi padre no fue el mismo después de eso—explicó Arthur, Merlín entristeció.

—Lo siento… no era mi intención—dijo el joven azabache apenado.

—Si eres tú, no importa… —señalo Arthur mirando a los ojos a Merlínl, el joven se ruburizó.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?—indagó Merlín un poco más, Arthur tragó saliva.

— Vivienne Morgana Pendragon—respondió una voz tercera, era Sherlock quién se metió en su conversación.

—¿Conoces a mi hermana? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!—exclamó Arthur desesperado, Sherlock no se inmutó ante él.

—En realidad no sabes nada… No creo en coincidencias o destino, pero supongo que sólo te acercaste a mi hermano menor por interés personal—dijo Sherlock ignorando las preguntas de Arthur, el joven rubio se ruburizó un poco al usar su imaginación ante la afirmación de Sherlock.

—¡Sherlock!—regañó Merlín, —… lo siento, Arthur, mi hermano es un detective consultor…—dijo el menor de los Holmes a modo de explicación.

—¿Cómo se perdió tu hermana?—cuestionó Sherlock, Arthur se quedó pensativo.

—Ella, …era dulce, amable, siempre cuidaba de mí… —comenzó a relatar el rubio.

—Omite los sentimentalismos…—dijo Sherlock molesto, Arthur no dijo nada.

—Morgana tenía pesadillas, eso preocupaba a nuestro padre, siempre ibamos a visitar a nuestro doctor, Gaius, pero… él no pudo hacer mucho por ella, al final, una noche nos dejó sin dejar rastro… Mi padre intentó buscarla por todos los medios que su influencia podía cubrir pero nunca logró absolutamente nada… al final, se derrumbó—explicó Arthur, el azabache se quedó pensativo.

—Merlín —dijo Sherlock sin prestar atención, —…dime, a quién te recordó Sherly la primera vez que la conociste…—cuestionó el hermano mayor, mientras hablaba se sentó en su sillón favorito.

—Oh… eso… ella… me recordó a…—dijo Merlín inseguro, mirando hacia la cocina dónde podía divisar a Sherly vigilando el horno, luego volteó a ver al rubio, directamente a los ojos, cuando de sus labios brotó su nombre. —…Arthur, Sherly me recuerda a Arthur—.

—Es normal, ellos comparten el mismo ADN.. —setenció Sherlock Holmes. Merlín no tardo tanto en deducir las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—Ella… mi hermana… Morgana… la madre… ¡oh!—tartamudeo Arthur, inseugro de las palabras de Sherlock Holmes.

—No—dijo de pronto Sherlock cortando los pensamientos de Arthur.

—¿Qué?—contestó el muchacho confuso.

—No… Tu hermana, ella murió después de dar a luz a Sherly, John ni siquiera la recuerda, ella no la necesita, Uther Pendragon no tiene nada que ver con está familia… he dicho—declaró Sherlock sin mirar a los dos chicos, se retiró nuevamente a la cocina.

Arthur no dijo nada después de aquello, si algo aprendió en las últimas semanas era a temer a los hermanos Holmes, se quedó en silencio un momento recordando a su hermana, pensando en los días lejos de ella, y la oportunidad presente de crear lazos con su pequeña sobrina biológica. La última imagen que Arthur tuvo esa noche fue la sonrisa de Sherly mientras comía con su padre, y Sherlock.

**Extra. FIN**


	2. Mummy

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Mummy**

**Are you my mummy? ****(nombre alternativo xD)**

**Blue: Mummy**

Diane Holmes era una mujer estricta, pero amorosa aunque distante con sus hijos, el sentimiento era mutuo, los hermanos Holmes no buscaban el amor de su madre. Una bella mujer, de intenso cabello negro, labios color carmesí, y mejillas sonrosadas, la única dama que conserva su apellido a pesar de haber contraído matrimonio dos veces. Sherlock Holmes era el segundo hijo nacido de un hombre distinto al "Señor Holmes" (el padre de su hermano mayor, Mycroft), nadie de la familia hablaba del tema, era un tabú pero Sherlock supo la verdad desde que era un pequeño niño, un poco mayor que Sherly Watson. El padre de Sherlock era un doctor americano. Nunca conoció su rostro. El concepto de "familia" no existe en el mapa mental dentro de la cabeza de Sherlock Holmes, sin embargo sus sentimientos hacia los Watson eran naturales, una sensación frustrante pero placentera. Una verdadera familia a la cual pertenecía.

**Gray: Mummy**

La familia Watson era peculiar, el señor Watson era un ebrio violento, en más de una ocasión le hizo un daño grave a algún miembro de su familia, a su único hijo, le rompió algún hueso en un par de veces, ese cruel hombre murió cuando John era joven. La señora Watson era una mujer robusta y hogareña, pero sumisa. Harriet Watson siguió los pasos de su padre, tenía un grave problema con el alcohol, y era marginada por su madre debido a su orientación sexual. John era el consentido de su madre, ella sufrió mucho cuando John se marchó al ejército. El joven Watson creía en la "familia" aunque en su camino perdió la guía. John conocía el calor de una madre, algo que le fue negado a su hija al nacer, aunque ella nunca había preguntas sobre el asunto.

**White: Mummy**

Una madre es suave, una madre es dulce, una madre es cálida, una madre es amorosa, una madre es lo mejor del mundo... Todos los compañeros de Sherly Watson afirmaban esos estamentos. Sherly no tenía una "mamá", su familia se compone de muchas personas, su padre, Basil (Sherlock Holmes), Nani (Mrs. Hudson), tío Mycroft (Holmes), tío Greg (Lestrade), tío James (Bond), Quinn (Holmes) y Merlín, el mago no anciano. Desde que Basil se integró a la familia era el encargado de recoger a Sherly en la escuela, pero lo olvidaba todo el tiempo. Sherly siempre observaba a los otros niños con madres partir a sus hogares, un sentimiento extraño inundaba a la pequeña, pero en el horizonte detrás de la niebla, la figura de Basil hacía que todas sus inseguridades desaparezcan.


	3. Daddy

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Daddy**

Blue _Mr. Holmes_ era toda una figura, el primer "señor Holmes" fue un hombre de fuerte temperamento pero justo. Era un hombre guapo, de cabello sedoso, nariz pronunciada, y una mirada pesada, la cual usaba para mantener controlados a sus dos hijos. Después de unos años del nacimiento del segundo hijo de la casa, _Mrs. Holmes_ decidió tomar a otro hombre en matrimonio, se despidió del buen primer esposo, y se casó con el segundo, un hombre más bondadoso y cariñoso, poseedor de unos maravillosos ojos azules, un maestro de universidad que enseñaba Historia. Pero, Mr. Holmes, el hombre serio, y Mr. Holmes, de amable sonrisa, no fueron los únicos en la vida de Mrs. Holmes, también existió un hombre diferente, alguien del otro lado del océano, un doctor americano.

—Quiero ir un paseo en Trafalgar Square— señaló Wilson mirando la luna en cuarto creciente, sonrisa de Cheshire. House tardó en contestar, generalmente siempre es más condescendiente sobre el destino, en realidad, ahora estarían en camino, pero había un obstáculo entre ellos y su destino en Londres, sin embargo, debido a la situación actual supuso que no habría ningún inconveniente.

—Estás pensativo... ¿no quieres ir?— cuestionó James, en ese momento se acercó un poco más hacia House, ambos compartían la misma cama, comenzaron a tener esa costumbre desde el comienzo de su aventura.

—No es así— respondió House un tanto evasivo, —... descansa 10 minutos, nos pondremos en camino en seguida— añadió mirando a los ojos a Wilson.

—Si me besas, dormiré— dijo el castaño con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Por qué debería besarte?— preguntó House con una sonrisa picarona.

—Porque te lo pido— respondió James como una verdad absoluta.

—Correcto— dijo House cerrando la discusión con un suave roce en los labios de Wilson.

Trafalgar Square era hermoso, una vista agradable, el clima era perfecto, las personas alrededor, las familias, la risa de los niños, llegaron justo a tiempo para observar la belleza de Londres. James estaba feliz, sin embargo su pecho comenzó a sentirse pesado debido al cambio de aires, comenzó a sudar en frío, su cuerpo se dobló debido al dolor, entonces sintió un toque cálido, House.

—Si te duele debes tomar el medicamento— dijo House sacando una pastilla pero Wilson se negó a abrir la boca. —No seas terco— lo regaño tomando su rostro sobre sus manos, pero Wilson se alejó, aunque el brusco movimiento le provoco mareo, frunciendo con fuerza su ceño. Un suave toque relajó su rostro pero esta vez no era House si no una pequeña niña de cabello negro, ojos azul claro y una bufanda vieja color azul.

—Mi papá es doctor— dijo la niña tratando de calmar su dolor.

—¿Sherly?— llamó la voz de su padre a unos metros de ella.

—Aquí— respondió con fuerza para que su padre escuchará, ella no se alejó del hombre extraño. Cuando su padre apareció sucedieron diferentes cosas, Sherly suplicó a su padre para que ayudará al hombre desconocido, la siguiente fue el rostro de total sorpresa de Sherlock cuando observó al acompañante de aquel hombre enfermo, el hombre castaño se desmayó del dolor, y Sherly comenzó a llorar, mientras John intentaba ayudar a aquel caballero, Sherlock susurraba para sí mismo.

—¿Padre?— exclamo el detective consultor mirando con atención al extraño acompañante.

—Tú… —fue la respuesta del otro hombre que estaba junto al hombre castaño. Un hombre guapo, desaliñado, que usaba un bastón.

—Está persona necesita ir a un hospital… rápido—dijo John con su tono profesional, ignorando las palabras de Sherlock.

—Gracias, tomaré el consejo… Hora de irnos—señalo el hombre del bastón tratando de levantar a su amigo, pero su graciosa huida fue interceptada por la pequeña Watson.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Papá es doctor!—suplico la niña realmente preocupada.

—Sherly, déjalo ir… él también es médico—dijo Sherlock girando sobre sus propios talones, le dio la espalda a la par de hombres americanos perdiendo el interés. Sherly sólo alcanzó a posar la mirada sobre la nuca azabache de su _Basil_, luego miró a su padre con ojos tristes, John no se resignó.

—Si usted es médico, entonces debe saber lo grave de la situación, permítame ayudarlo… —ofreció amablemente, las palabras de su padre hicieron sonreír a la niña, pero House estaba incomodo.

—¡John! Ese hombre no necesita de nuestra ayuda… ¡Vámonos!—explotó Sherlock mirando a John con ojos severos, pero el soldado no se inmutó ante el acto infantil de su compañero, sintiéndose atrapado House acepto la oferta de John.

Sherlock estaba de un estado de humor insufrible, se acercaron a unas de las bancas más cercanas, ahí descanso el hombre castaño sobre el hombre del caballero con bastón, él explico que no era necesario visitar un hospital, su compañero sólo necesitaba descanso, y en cuanto despertará se irían de Londres. House esperó que su explicación fuera suficiente para hacer desaparecer a la inusual familia, pero la niña era algo terca, no quería separarse del extraño por ningún motivo. House adoptó la misma actitud de Sherlock, era comprensible, después de todo, ambos se reconocieron a pesar del tiempo, aunque al inició Greg House no sabía de la existencia de Sherlock, después de unos años lo conoció en persona, aunque no se presentó era obvio en su rostro que era hijo de Diane Holmes, la mujer con quién tuvo un romance en Londres, y suyo, la genética no miente.

Sherlock era un niño cuando descubrió que el hombre a quién llamaba padre no era su padre biológico, no podía quejarse, esa persona era cariñosa con él, cuidaba de su persona y le daba lecciones de vida, sin embargo, el pequeño Sherlock no soportaba la idea de no obtener una respuesta al misterio de su origen, preguntar a sus padres no era cortés, intentó averiguarlo por parte de su hermano mayor pero mintió, con los años, logró conocer la identidad de su padre usando su propio método de investigación. El padre del segundo Holmes era el doctor Gregory House, especialista en enfermedades infecciosas y nefrología, a menudo le gente a su alrededor lo describía como una persona carente de simpatía o compasión hacia sus pacientes, una práctica que le permitía resolver enigmas patológicos. El joven Holmes se hizo pasar por un estudiante en una de las conferencias de la facultad de medicina, House era el peor maestro o el mejor orador, depende del punto de vista. Después de esa visita, Sherlock entendió que no necesitaba a su padre en su vida.

—Yo te reconocí… ese día en la conferencia—dijo House sacando a Sherlock de su _palacio mental_. —Sólo necesite 10 segundos para saber la verdad… —agregó House con ese tono de voz característico de su parte cuando presume su genio. —Asumo que sabes la verdad… —inquirió levantando una ceja, Sherlock se acomodo su bufanda.

—Tuviste un romance con mi madre cuando ella estaba casada, ella quedo embarazada de mí, quiso aparentar que su segundo hijo era producto de legitimo de su matrimonio, aunque mi hermano mayor siempre sospecho la verdad—señaló Sherlock sin mirar a nadie, sólo a al horizonte.

—Oh, ese hermano tuyo… —dijo House con la voz pesada, finalmente obtuvo la atención de su hijo. —Tuve el honor de conocerlo, definitivamente es hijo de _Diane_—el nombre de su madre saliendo de la boca de ese hombre hizo fruncir el ceño a Sherlock, —él me amenazó para nunca volver a Londres… no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero ahora las cosas son diferentes—confesó House. Sherlock casi podía ver la escena en su mente, su hermano mayor ataviado con esa sombrilla suya ofreciendo a House una suma de dinero por alejarse de su familia. Los ojos de House se posaron en el rostro dormido de su compañero de viajes, su amigo.

—Él siempre es así… —respondió Sherlock cediendo terreno hacia su padre biológico. Sherlock se levantó, el hombre castaño estaba volviendo en sí. El joven azabache tomo a _su_ niña en brazos, con un brazo la sostuvo, con el otro atrajo a John, esta vez el médico acepto marcharse.

—Espero que entiendas que nunca me necesitaste—dijo House antes de que Sherlock desapareciera entre la multitud de Trafalgar, el consultor sonrió a modo de respuesta, House respondió el gesto.

Version alternativa.

—Tú… —fue la respuesta del otro hombre que estaba junto al hombre castaño. Un hombre guapo, desaliñado, que usaba un bastón.

—¿Padre?— exclamo el detective consultor mirando con atención al extraño acompañante.

—Espera, ese hombre es tu padre–señaló John que sostenía el cuerpo del hombre castaño, mirando atónito a ambos caballeros, es decir, Sherlock y el americano.

—Es el hombre que tuvo un amorío con mi madre y… —pero antes de continuar con su discurso, fue interrumpido por una voz imperativa, ambos reconocieron el origen de esa voz.

—¡SHERLOCK!–exclamo aquella dama, levantó su voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada por todos los presentes.

—¿Madre?—exclamó Sherlock confundido, entonces a lo lejos divisó uno de los autos dónde viaja Mycroft.

—No quiero escucharte hablarle de esa manera a tu padre…, a ninguno de los tres—señaló Diane Holmes, ella iba ataviada con un hermoso traje de diseñador en tono rosa claro, su sombrilla era de un color neutro, pero tenía el mismo estilo que la utilizada con regularidad por su hijo mayor. Sherlock, era un buen hombre, pero tenía pésimos modales a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mrs Holmes por corregir ese detalle, siempre fue irrespetuoso a cierto nivel con su primer padre, y su segundo padre por igual.

—Diane… —exclamó House ignorando el regaño de la mujer hacia su hijo, escuchar el nombre de su madre salir de los labios de ese hombre hicieron fruncir el ceño a Sherlock.

—Greg—respondió Mrs Holmes con cariño, ella realmente amo a House esa noche, pero era una mujer práctica, lo mejor para ella era permanecer a lado de su amado esposo.

—Él es igual a ti… hermoso y elegante—dijo House con algo de nostalgia, recordando la época en que conoció por primera vez esa grácil sonrisa.

—No, él es igual a ti… tan arrogante—dijo Mrs Holmes mirando a House luego dirigiendo su vista a su segundo _bebé_.

—Creí… que él estaba muerto—dijo House mirando el rostro inmutable de Sherlock Holmes, había leído la noticia en uno de los periódicos perdidos del hospital.

—Y yo pensé que tú estabas muerto… —señaló Diane con una sonrisa.

—Oh, querida… Yo sigo muerto—respondió House con galantería, Diane soltó una risilla.

—No te preocupes querido, hoy sólo he visto un fantasma—exclamo Diane Holmes con respeto, esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Diane Holmes tomo del brazo a su hijo, parecía reacio a irse sin una explicación, sin embargo no necesitaba mucha información para deducir la verdad. Sherly se acercó a Diane, a quién llama cariñosamente "mami" por petición de la mujer. La familia se hizo camino a casa.

White Merlín Holmes había sido el joven que explicó a John lo relevante sobre su familia, el joven doctor recordaba haber escuchado menciona r a Quinn que el joven Merlín y él eran hijos de otro hombre, mientras que al parecer Mycroft era el único hijo legítimo del primer esposo de la madre de Sherlock, y el consultor fue el resultado de un _affair_ por parte de Mrs Holmes hacia el padre del hermano mayor, pero el esposo nunca lo supo, John asumió que Merlín era el único que no lo sabía realmente a ciencia cierta. John Watson se quedó callado durante el final de su paseo, los acontecimientos ocurridos lo hicieron reflexionar sobre su propia figura paterna.

El padre de John no era la definición de un buen hombre, en realidad fue un hombre duro, al principio era cariñoso con su esposo e hija pero, cuando la familia cayó en una mala racha económica, el señor Watson perdió su empleo, se dio al alcohol, y su carácter se endureció. La ira era más fácil de expresar a sombra de la bebida, la primera vez fue una cachetada a su esposa cuando trato de arrebatarle la botella, a partir de ese momento, todo se oscureció, el señor Watson aprendió que el miedo era mejor herramienta para manipular a su familia, su esposa era cada vez más sumisa, su hija se encerró en su mundo ignorando a sus padres o hermano, y el pequeño John era el más valiente, él único que le hizo frente, pero la respuesta de su padre fue contundente, fue mucho más violento con su hijo a pesar de la edad.

John tenía miedo del concepto _familia_, él perdió el sentido de esa palabra, claro, soñaba con encontrar una pareja, pero sus ideas no iban más lejos, su vida cambió por completo cuando conoció a Sherlock Holmes, y después de eso, lo más grande en su vida ocurrió, él obtuvo una hija propia, una hermosa niña destinada a ser amada. Durante la primera noche de su paternidad, sostuvo a la niña con cuidado, le murmuró canciones de cuna que su madre cantaba para él, y la pequeña se retorcía alegre, entonces John supo que estaba bien formar su propia familia.

Blue Su padre es su héroe, el hombre que la sostiene en sus brazos cuando se duerme en su sofá favorito, el hombre que consoló sus lágrimas cuando era bebé, el hombre que la protege del peligro o aleja sus miedos cuando las pesadillas llegan en la noche, la persona que asegura que ella es la luz de su vida. Por otro lado, estaba _Basil_, su mejor amigo, la persona que hace un desastre en la cocaína y hace enojar a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, con su seguridad y autoconfianza hace feliz a su padre, aquella persona que se sienta a ver el televisor con ella, la persona que algunas veces la ignora sin poder evitarlo porque es parte de su personalidad, pero el primero en llegar a su rescate cuando lo necesita.

Sherly era afortunada, no sólo tenía un padre, tenía dos padres, el doble de cuidado y amor. Lo mismo aplicaba con _Basil_, él tuvo tres padres, y ahora ella afortunada de conocer a sus abuelos, dos hombres diferentes entre sí pero maravillosos, además de un tercer hombre único en varios aspectos. El abuelo _Snape _(Sherly aseguraba que se parecía a _Severus Snape_, su personaje favorito de la saga _Harry Potter_) era esa clase de hombre que acariciaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, y tenía una sonrisa escondida en los labios, justo como _tío _Mycroft. El abuelo Holmes, era un hombre mucho más dulce… literal, le daba caramelos a diestra y siniestra a la pequeña Watson, lo que hacía feliz a la niña. Su tercer abuelo, no pudo conocerlo más allá de esa única vez en _Trafalgar Square_ pero recordaba su figura con cierto cariño. Ninguno de esos hombres estaba relacionado de sangre con ella pero eran los mejores abuelos que una niña puede desear, además, sus abuelos sanguíneos eran hombres que no necesitaba en su vida, su abuelo paterno murió (y su padre nunca dice nada sobre él), y puesto que no conoció a su madre desconoce a su abuelo materno (Uther Pendragon, un hombre duro de corazón, que no se compara con la cariñosa frialdad de Mr. Holmes, padre de Mycroft).

La vida era bella con postres de limón, y un padre que sujetará cada una de sus manos.

Fin


	4. Gladstone, Vivienne & le moustache

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Gladstone, Vivienne & le **_**moustache**_

Blue. _"Vivienne"_ fue la primera palabra que salió de esa hermosa prostituta cuando Sherlock la conoció en persona, ella estaba loca pero al mismo tiempo demostraba cierta elegancia, inteligencia, y en algunos momentos mostraba lucidez. La dulce dama no se acostaba con cualquiera, era selectiva con sus clientes, sólo podía trabajar cuando estaba _bien. _Gracias a los Irregulares de Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes descubrió la verdadera identidad de esa mujer, ella era la heredera del imperio Pendragon, desde hace años que alejó de su familia. En un principio, Sherlock pensó en regresarla a su hogar, supo por algunos sitios de internet y artículos en el periódico que su familia seguía esperando su regreso, al parecer Uther Pendragon cayó enfermo después de que su hija desapareció sin dejar rastro, la mujer tenía diagnosticado un trastorno mental; pero el embarazo de _Vivienne_ cambió el rumbo de las cosas, el joven trigueño supo enseguida que ese bebé era de John Watson. Sherlock, bajo su disfraz de _Basil_ estuvo al cuidado de la joven durante su embarazo, ella no decía nada, quedaba poco de su cordura, trataba de ser una buena chica cuidando a su bebé. Si el detective no estaba cerca, siempre enviaba a alguien a cuidarla o _Tobby_ le hacía compañía, después de nueve meses, ni siquiera con todos sus esfuerzos pudo evitar que la chica cayera enferma y muriera dando a luz a la criatura más hermosa del mundo, _Sherly_.

La presencia de Arthur Pendragon era una amenaza, a Sherly le agradaba mucho porque era amigo cercano de su hermano menor, Merlín, sin embargo el detective no estaba tranquilo, él y su familia estaban ocupando un espacio en la vida de Sherly que no les pertenecen, pero entonces recordaba las palabras de _Vivienne_ en sus momentos de lucidez solía mencionar que sólo personas que considera especiales pueden llamarla por su nombre favorito, _Morgana_, ella recordaba su infancia, recordaba la calidez de su madre, Ygraine, la mujer con los ojos tristes, sólo cuando Morgana fue mayor entendió la tristeza en los ojos de aquella dama. El recuerdo más hermoso era Arthur, según la joven, él era su hermano menor, su madre murió después de dar a luz a Arthur, ella cuido de su hermano lo mejor que siempre pudo. El peor recuerdo eran las pesadillas, pero también lo era las memorias de su padre, Uther Pendragon, ella solía describirlo cómo un hombre con el corazón de piedra.

La pequeña Sherly cayó sobre el regazo de Sherlock, detrás de ella estaba Tobby seguido del cachorro Gladstone. El joven detective llevaba horas encerrado en su palacio mental, sólo tenía reservado un pequeño espacio para el asunto de _Vivienne Morgana Pendragon_, pero ahora su mente estaba estancada en ese hecho. Sherlock sonrió para la niña, ella lucía emocionada, abrazó con fuerza a su _Basil_. Sherlock tenía miedo de perder algo importante en su vida, a Sherly no le importo ser abrazada con tanta fuerza, ella era feliz.

—_Basil, Basil, _Gladstone y Tobby son amigos—exclamó la niña alegre sonriendo para su querido amigo, su segundo padre. —Y papá dice que le dirá adiós a _Harold_—agregó entre risas, en eso apareció John indignado, al parecer el pequeño amigo del doctor no fue bien recibido dentro de los miembros de su familia.

El futuro incierto, el pasado no podía ser cambiado, y el presente era realmente acogedor.

Gray. _"Buena suerte en el trabajo, papá. Hasta luego, Harold"_, fue la despedida de Sherly esa mañana, en realidad era igual desde que decidió dejarse el bigote. John adoraba a su bigote, lo hacía sentir varonil, fuerte, distinguido, pero el resto de su familia no compartía su familia, Sherlock hizo un horrible comentario, el doctor no le prestó atención pero las cosas empeoraron cuando su pequeña le puso nombre a su bigote, oficialmente era _Harold_. John podía enfadarse con facilidad pero era débil ante su hija, cómo podía enojarse con esos ojos que recuerdan un cielo despejado mientras sostiene a una mini bestia de raza Beagle.

La última vez que John utilizó un bigote fue cuando conoció a Morgana, esa época de su vida realmente está borrosa en su memoria, era difícil describir aquellos días, quizá la primera vez que "Harold" vino al mundo fue un descuido por parte del joven doctor. Morgana era una joven interesante, ella lo invitó a acercarse de una forma particular, con su dedo índice rasco debajo de su nariz y dijo: —Tú amigo, _Bob_ también puede venir—, siempre con esa sonrisa altanera, era inteligente y dulce, tal vez en otra vida, en un mundo perfecto estarían juntos.

"Harold" no era el único problema de John, también estaba el hecho que hace siete días era el cuidador de una bestia peluda, _Gladstone_. El perro fue un regalo de una reciente relación fallida, Harry no quería cuidar de él por lo que dio esa responsabilidad a su hermano, además era una forma peculiar de mostrar cariño por su sobrina. El cachorro beagle y la niña Watson tuvieron una conexión inmediata. Sherlock agravó la situación cuando trajo a casa a _Tobby_.

—Algo te preocupa—afirmó Sherlock mirando a John, quién estaba posicionado sobre su regazo en la cama que comparten juntos.

—Sherlock….—dijo John a modo de advertencia, no estaba de humor para una plática profunda.

—Si no me lo dices, lo haré yo—respondió Sherlock que en pocos segundos había leído en John el origen de su preocupación.

—No te atrevas—amenazó John sin poder controlar la mente de Sherlock.

—Oh, John, me conoces—respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa altanera, esa expresión que John tanto "odiaba". No hubo respuesta por parte de John, no era necesario. —Ella no la necesita—afirmó Sherlock con el mismo tono de voz que uso en un principio, cuando suele decir estamentos obvios para él pero no para el resto del mundo. El rubio lucía sorprendido, entonces soltó un suspiro.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo lo supiste—dijo John resignado.

—Así no es divertido—molesto Sherlock, por primera vez no quería lucirse frente a John.

—Ese será tu castigo… —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, se acercó a Sherlock un poco más para besarlo.

—_Harold_ es suficiente castigo—dijo Sherlock escondiendo una risilla, realmente el bigote de John hacía cosquillas en su rostro.

—OK. Ustedes ganan, "Harold" se irá… mañana—dijo John cruzado de brazos, sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock.

—Me aseguraré de ello—señalo Sherlock atrayendo a John hacia él, de nuevo, había que hacer un sacrificio, si quería besar a John debía superar el obstáculo de "Harold".

Era imposible para Sherlock explicarle a John cómo leyó sus pensamientos, la visita de Harry, las llamadas perdidas de su madre, los suspiros mientras miraba a su hija, y _Harold_, el bigote, era sencillo adivinar que estaba preocupado por el hecho que su única niña no conoce a su madre, pero para el doctor es un secreto que Sherlock conoce la identidad de la madre de Sherly Watson.

La mañana siguiente era fresca, había una fuerte neblina cubriendo la ciudad, Sherly estaba en la sala jugando con los perros mientras Sherlock la observaba, Mrs. Hudson preparó el desayuno, y John se despedía en el baño del abundante y varonil _Harold_. Ese mismo día por la tarde, Sherlock le regaló a su niña un collar con la forma de un bigote y el estampado de la bandera británica, la niña también lo nombró "Harold".

White. _"Tobby es una criatura fea, de largo pelo, con orejas colgantes, mitad spaniel y sabueso, de colores castaño y blanco y de andares patosos"_ dijo John mirando a su hija abrazar a esa bestia. Tobby era un viejo amigo de Sherlock, el mejor perro rastreador de Londres, nunca perdía ni un aroma, Sherly conoció al animal en uno de sus encuentros con _Basil_. La primera vez que Sherly conoció al perro estaba nerviosa , su tamaño era imponente, pero el perro la adoro de inmediato, se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Sherly no conoce nada sobre su familia inmediata, no conoce el rostro o el nombre de su madre, algo que en realidad nunca le ha preocupado, tampoco conoce el rostro de su abuela pero si su sazón, a veces envía comida con "Harry", esa persona es la hermana de su padre pero no la llama "tía" aunque le gusta su cabello. Harry había traído a la casa a _Gladstone_, Sherly se emociono mucho aunque su padre le advirtió que no se encariñará porque iba a buscar un hogar para el cachorro. Tobby era totalmente diferente a Gladstone, dónde el primero era grande y con un pelaje extraño, el segundo era una bolita de amor, a los dos los quería por igual.

—Ven, Tobby—llamó la pequeña desde la sala, el animal se levanto con pereza y camino hacia ella, junto a él estaba recostado el cachorro. —Ven aquí, Gladstone—ordeno la pequeña con voz más firme, el cachorro levanto el rostro y comenzó a correr torpemente hacia la niña, Sherly lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Creo que te quiere mucho—dijo Merlín detrás de ella. Merlín estaba de visita para cuidar a Sherly, desde que se conocieron, Quinn y su hermano toman turnos para cuidar a la niña mientras Sherlock o John no están en casa. El menor de los Holmes no estaba sólo, estaba acompañado de Arthur, siempre juntos.

—Papá dice que no debo quedármelo, sólo espero que encuentre una casa dónde lo quieran mucho… —dijo Sherly acariciando a Tobby, con Gladstone en brazos.

—Seguro que sí—dijo Arthur acariciando a la criatura, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Merlín, casi podía leer la mente del joven _"por favor, llévatelo contigo"_, el joven rubio soltó un suspiro. —Si tu padre está de acuerdo puedo cuidar de él… —dijo Arthur un poco inseguro, temía por la reacción de su padre pero la sonrisa feliz de Merlín y su sobrina valían la pena.

—¡Claro! Yo le digo, cuídalo mucho Arthur—exclamo Sherly muy feliz, entonces volvió a sus juegos con los dos perros.

Arthur se quedó mirando a la niña jugar un buen rato, el joven rubio era observado por Merlín con una sonrisa triste, el más joven de los Holmes compartía el sufrimiento de Arthur, esa ansiedad del muchacho por poder gritar a "los cuatro vientos" que ella era su sobrina, pero era algo imposible. Quizá algún día, cuando ella fuera mayor se sabría la verdad completamente, por el momento estaba satisfecho de estar cerca de su sobrina.

Arthur no pudo adoptar a Gladstone, pero una amiga cercana de ambos jóvenes lo adoptó, su nombre era Gwen. Tobby a veces se da vuelta por el vecindario, es un perro sin hogar pero cuando tiene ganas se queda a dormir en las escaleras del 221 B. _Harold_ se fue por mucho tiempo, John prefería evitar que su familia lo molestará no dejando crecer su bigote. Sherly suele visitar a Gladstone en el departamento de Merlín.

**FIN**


	5. Nightmare

**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John/ Johnlock**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Nightmare**

La noche era oscura en Baker Street, las ventanas se empañaban debido al frío. Una pequeña trigueña dormía envuelta en un cobertor alusivo a Doctor Who (su estampado era de T.A.R.D.I.S.), en sus brazos había un peluche de un pequeño puercoespín. Ella no lucía tranquila, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y murmuraba entre sueños. En medio de la noche la pequeña gritó con fuerzas y comenzó a llorar. Una pesadilla. Su Basil fue el primero en llegar a su habitación para envolverla entre sus brazos, detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos de cerca estaba su padre, quién se unió al abrazo. Sherlock dejo que John consolará a su pequeña. La niña durmió en la cama de su padre con ellos. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía en la semana, desde que Quinn Holmes permitió que Sherly viera cierto capítulo de Doctor Who (_Blink_), la niña no ha dejado de tener pesadillas con los llamados _"Weeping Angels_". Sherlock estaba inquieto, John podía verlo en su rostro, no era algún caso o el aburrimiento que lo acosa, era algo relacionado con las pesadillas de Sherly.

La pequeña Watson estaba dormida sobre el regazo de Merlín, la niña estaba casado debido a que no podía dormir tranquilamente en las últimas noches. Junto al menor estaba sentado su hermano, Quinn. Bond estaba de "viaje", y la presencia de _Q_ no era requerida, así que decidió visitar a la pequeña.

—Nuestro hermano está furioso conmigo—confesó Quinn quitando algunos cabellos de la frente de la menor.

—No es verdad, sólo está preocupado por el asunto de las "pesadillas"…—dijo Merlín tratando de reconfortar a su hermano. —…Arthur también lo está—añadió en un susurró.

— Es normal, ella es su sobrina—declaro Quinn sorprendiendo a su hermano.

Q había investigado todo sobre John Watson, eso incluye en su perfil aquellos años tormentosos después de lo sucedido con Sherlock y aquella caída, entre esa información estaba el nombre de Morgana Pendragon, la madre biológica de Sherly cuya identidad es desconocida para el buen doctor.

Los dos hermanos Holmes fueron invitados a quedarse para compartir una cena tardía, la pequeña Sherly dormía en su cuarto, John la acostó temprano para que descansará más tiempo. Los gritos de la pequeña interrumpieron la cena en su punto final, nuevamente fue Sherlock quien llegó primero a la habitación.

—Vienen por mí, _Basil_.. No dejen que me lleven—murmuró la niña con ojos llorosos.

—Oi, nadie va llevarte lejos—dijo John entrando en escena, se acercó a la cama de su hija, tomo aquellas pequeñas manos entre las suyas, grandes y fuertes. —Nunca lo permitiré. Yo te protegeré, además no estás sola… Sabías que Mycroft es la reina de Inglaterra—dijo John con una sonrisa, Sherly no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Eso no es cierto papá, _tío_ Mycroft no es reina—reclamo la niña con una sonrisa.

—Oh, pero es verdad… además, Quinn, él puede viajar a través de la internet—añadió mirando de reojo al muchacho que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, Sherly lo miró con ojos llenos de asombro. —Te digo un secreto… la verdad es que Merlín en realidad es ese _Merln_—añadió John con un susurró en el oído de su hija.

—El mago Slytherin—pronunció la pequeña en voz baja, cubriendo su boca, su padre asintió con la cabeza, la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tampoco te olvides de Lestrade, o Bond… y lo más importante, Sherlock… —dijo John contando con sus dedos los nombres, —_Cree en Sherlock Holmes_—dijo John con solemnidad, —él juro protegerte, va a estar contigo siempre, él te va a encontrar y dónde vaya Sherlock, yo iré junto a él… Te encontraremos y te protegeremos—declaró John acurrando a su niña entre sus brazos para arrullarla una vez más aquella noche.

Los hermanos Holmes salieron del cuarto para dejar que el padre lidiará con su niña, después de un momento salió John de la habitación, entrecerró la puerta para que la luz del pasillo llegará a la habitación, aunque la pequeña Sherly tenía una luz de noche alusiva a Doctor Who. Los trigueños lucían inquietos, algo que molestaba a John.

—Está dormida… se quedo más tranquila después de la charla—declaró John para relajar el ambiente, los tres estaban tensos. —Sherlock… si quieres decirme algo, sólo hazlo, detesto está atmósfera—dijo el rubio algo frustrado mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—Es el asunto de las pesadillas, lo tiene algo nervioso—dijo Merlín para romper el silencio.

—No tiene sentido, son sólo pesadillas, me preocupa el asunto del sueño de mi niña, pero no es nada grave que no se pueda superar…—explicó John mirando directamente a Sherlock, pero el detective no lo observaba a él.

—La madre biológica de Sherly sufría pesadillas—declaró el detective azabache.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo…? No es posible… acaso… —comenzó a balbucear John tratando de unir piezas, entonces todo tuvo sentido, el día que Sherly llegó a su vida, la canasta, las cartas,…—Oh—exclamo John, justo la misma expresión de Sherlock al descubrir la verdad. —Tú… lo sabías, todo este tiempo, y nunca dijiste nada… —reclamo John apuntando a Sherlock con su dedo en el pecho.

—Doctor Watson, John, no se moleste con mi hermano, él no quería hacer daño ocultando la verdad—exclamo Quinn sin pensar antes de abrir la boca, la mirada de John se volvió dura.

—Tú lo sabes, todos lo saben excepto yo, de nuevo… —se quejó John a punto de quebrar su voz, —…Quiero saber su nombre, ¿quién era ella?—pregunto tratando de hacer memoria de la época hace más de cuatro años.

— Vivienne Morgana Pendragon—respondió Sherlock con voz seca, ni siquiera miró a John.

—¿Pendragon? Como Arthur Pendragon… oh—exclamo por segunda vez en la noche.

—Ah, no te preocupes… él no dirá nada, lo prometió—dijo Merlín, "hundiendo la causa", ahora era más obvio que todos a su alrededor sabían el secreto.

—Todo aquel con el apellido Holmes, largo de aquí… los quiero fuera de la casa—dijo John tragando su ira, no debía alzar la voz, no era necesario despertar a su hija en ese momento.

Quinn fue el único en reaccionar, arrastró a sus dos hermanos fuera del 221 B de Baker Street. No podían sentirse ofendidos con el joven médico pero estaban dolidos, habían lastimado a John, aunque esa no era la intención original. Los tres hermanos se quedaron en las escaleras de la puerta esperando una redención, el único que los acompañaba era el buen Tobby que desde hace noches hacía guardia en la puerta, el noble animal estaba preocupado por la niña Watson.

Después de un rato John abrió la puerta pero no los dejó entrar, exigió saber todo sobre la joven Pendragon, entonces Sherlock explicó la información que tenía a la mano, sus observaciones y lo que ella mismo le confesó, Quinn añadió información técnica, era su trabajo saber todo sobre todos, y Merlín colaboró con algo de información personal que Arthur compartió con su persona. Cuando el relato sobre la vida de Morgana Pendragon termino, John cerró de nuevo la puerta, ninguno de los hermanos se atrevió a irse o entrar a la casa.

Las horas de las noche avanzaron, pero John no podía dormir, estaba realmente preocupado, claro que recordaba a Morgana, esa joven prostituta que le gusto demasiado, la única a quién llamo por su nombre porque lo merecía, aunque sea una noche, ella se ganó su corazón. El sonido de un bastón distrajo los pensamiento de John, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el padre de Sherlock, el rubio sabía que no fue enviado por el detective porque ellos no tienen esa clase de relación.

—Tú… ¿por qué?—pregunto John esperando saber qué incluso esa persona sabe la verdad.

—Estar muerto te da ciertas ventajas, puedes ir a vagar por el mundo, eso incluye regresar a Londres y fastidiar a tu hijo–dijo el médico con gestos elocuentes en su rostro. —Por cierto, aquellos afuera se multiplican…—añadió.

—…¿los cuatro?—dijo John en un suspiró, House afirmó con la cabeza. —Estoy preocupado, ella (su madre) sufría terribles pesadilas…—dijo el rubio abriendo su corazón a un extraño, siempre era más fácil hablar con alguien que no conoces completamente.

House camino hacia el cuarto de Sherly, la niña dormía tranquilamente después de un mal sueño, el discurso de su padre hizo su efecto en ella, se sentía segura al cerrar los ojos, nadie iba a llevarla lejos de su familia. John siguió a House hasta la habitación de su pequeña.

—No es una enfermedad, no es terror nocturno, sólo es una niña asustada… —dijo House verificando la respiración de Sherly. —Tú también eres doctor, supongo que en este tipo de situaciones se necesita una segunda opinión—declaró el médico americano. —Haz pruebas médicas, eso es la solución—añadió saliendo de la habitación.

—No quiero estresarla, cómo lo explico—reclamo John con angustia, no quería revelar la verdad de su madre a Sherly, no por el momento.

—Es joven, y astuta… haz lo que tengas que hacer—dijo House haciendo su camino para salir de la casa, John lo siguió de cerca.

En la entrada estaban los cuatro hermanos Holmes, vigilados por el buen Lestrade. John se sonrió suavemente, era difícil vivir sin tener a algún Holmes alrededor de su vida, en todo sentido. House no se despidió de nadie, sólo desapareció entre la neblina, Tobby le hizo compañía en su pesado andar. John decidió que después de la inesperada visita era tiempo de hablar con Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?—pregunto John, aunque era una cuestión para él, no tanto para ellos.

—Creo que los Holmes somos débiles ante los Watson—declaró el buen Merlín con una sonrisa, sin demostrarlo, todos sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese estamento. John sonrió abiertamente.

—Correcto, ustedes tres… —señaló a Quinn, Merlín y Mycroft,—vayan a casa, tú…—señaló Sherlock, —puedes entrar…—dijo haciendo a su lado para permitir la entrada de su compañero, amigo, amante.

Los dos adultos volvieron a su cuarto, John se acomodo rápido en la cama, estaba cansado, física y mentalmente, demasiada información en una noche, Sherlock lo siguió de cerca, pero no se atrevió a acercarse al rubio, sólo cuando finalmente entró a la cama, John se apoderó del azabache, hundió su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Sherlock, no más secretos… no te pido que reveles todo pero, por favor, no guardes ese tipo de secretos…—suplico John con angustia, no soportaba la idea de no tener la confianza de su amigo.

—No más secretos—afirmó el detective, abrazando a John.

—Mañana quiero hablar con Arthur, quiero que escuché mi versión de la historia sobre Morgana…—declaro John levantando el rostro, Sherlock alzó una ceja.

—¿Morgana?—repitió el joven detective algo celoso. _"Sólo las personas que amo me llaman Morgana"_ era el eco de la voz de Vivienne.

—Era su segundo nombre, pero yo la llamaba así—dijo John, la reacción de Sherlock no hizo esperar, abrazó con fuerza a John para no dejarlo ir, no iba a permitir que una mujer se llevará a su amigo, su amante, lejos de su persona.

Esa noche la pequeña Watson soñó con el buen Doctor en su caja azul, pero el Doctor de sus sueños no tenía orejas graciosas como Merlín o vestía una chamarra de cuero, o era delgado y de cabello extravagante, o con gran barbilla y carácter dócil, el Doctor de sus sueños usaba una barba que picaba, y un bastón con acabado en llamas. Las pesadillas se fueron a partir de ese día.

Sherly no entendió muy bien porque debía ir al médico si no estaba enferma pero era algo importante para su padre, hizo todo lo que los hombres de blanco a su alrededor le pidieron, al final, sus resultados fueron perfectos, una niña llena de salud, eso alegró a sus padres, ella estaba feliz de hacerlos sonreír. Esa noche, sería capaz de ver _Blink_ sin sentir terror.

**FIN**

**Extra.**

Sherly fue abrazada con fuerza por su padre, y _Basil_ acarició su cabeza como cuando era niña. La familia estaba de fiesta porque la joven estaba embarazada, el padre de su bebé era un buen joven doctor que en su tiempo libre se dedica a escribir historias sobre detectives, el joven y Sherlock tenían una relación cordial, sin embargo, el azabache cedió cuando descubrió que su hija era feliz junto a él, Arthur Wordsmith.

Los padres de la joven no fueron los primero en saber la noticia, ni siquiera su joven esposo, ella compartió ese maravilloso momento con la única persona que podía entenderla a pesar de no estar en ese momento. Sherly se colocó sobre sus talones mirando con melancolía las letras grabadas en la tumba, el nombre de su madre, no era tan pequeña cuando la visitó la primera vez pero era impresionante saber que nunca iba a saber quién era esa mujer, desde ese momento, su _tío_ Arthur trato de llenar ese vacío, él era un caballero en brillante armadura.

—Hola madre—saludó la joven, —tengo noticias, …Artie y yo seremos padres, ¿no es asombroso? Espero que nos des tu bendición…–dijo la muchacha, se quedó en silencio un rato, se levantó con suavidad, y abandonó el cementerio.

**Extra. FIN.**


End file.
